Camp David
by CFCfan1
Summary: This is my first of many Scandal stories! It is about a new visit to Camp David from Olivia...Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**So I loved the premier of this show! I have a feeling that this is going to be a great one, so why not write a story about it. Tell me what you think!**

As she watched Cyrus leave her office she sat down with a thud. This was not how she wanted this to end. She took on Amanda Tanner's case because she was hurt and embarrassed. She wanted to be able to show Fitz Grant that while he may be the president, he couldn't just hurt people like he hurt her, his wife, and Amanda. While his wife didn't know about her and Fitz, she wanted to try and protect her.

The next morning Amanda was released from the hospital and Olivia had made Quinn go over to her house to look out for her and make sure no reporters or anyone else tried to harass her.

There was no current case, so they were all just watching the news to see future clients, and Olivia was in her office resting in her chair. She hadn't been able to get any sleep the previous night. All of this had been off her mind until Amanda Tanner had come in and brought back feelings she tried her hardest to ignore. They hadn't been some random hook up when he was drunk or because he didn't like his wife. Well maybe the first time, but over a few months everything changed. She fell in love with him, and she thought he fell in love with her but she realized yesterday that he hadn't. Now she sat watching him smile and pretend as if nothing happened.

The ringing of her phone got her out of her thoughts. She picked it up without even looking at the caller I.D.

"This is Olivia," She said seriously.

"Livi…" He said softly.

"Yes Mr. President?" She asked closing her eyes and wishing she had looked at the voicemail.

"We need to talk," He said.

"There is nothing to talk about Mr. President, I do not work for you any more," She said forcefully.

"Livi…please," He begged. "Tomorrow, I'm going to Camp David for a few days by myself. We need to talk…please," He finished.

"I can't Fitz," She said closing her eyes as she realized she called him by his first name.

"Yes you can…I just want to talk…" He said hoping he was starting to get to her.

"Fine…but if I get a client I'm not coming," She said before hanging up. She slumped in her chair. There was something about him that made her will power go away.

The entire day she watched the door hoping someone would need help. Someone always needed help. When the clocked reached eleven and everyone else said goodnight she got her things and went to the elevator. As she rode to the first floor she knew that tomorrow would be interesting. They hadn't been alone together since she left the White House.

The next morning came and as she pulled up to the gates at Camp David she saw the helicopter take off and fly away meaning he had just gotten there, which meant it was show time. She drove up the long driveway and parked out of the way. He was waiting outside for her when she got there.

"I'm glad you came," He said opening the door for her.

"Where's Mellie?" She asked right off the bat.

"She is with the kids. They had a few days off school so they went to visit her parents." He said wondering briefly whether or not this would be how their conversation.

"Livi…we need to talk about Amanda Tanner," He said seriously.

"No…" She said with a laugh pointing at him. "I know that by now Cyrus told you she is my client. I can't believe I fell for this…of course this is what you would want to talk about." She said walking back towards the door. He rushed over and pushed on it to make it stay closed. "Mr. President…you can not keep me here, I do not want to talk to you about anything this was a mistake…" She said pulling on the door again, but he still had his hand pressed against it. "Damn it Fitz," She said turning and realizing how close he had been standing to her.

He didn't let her say anything else; he leaned down and kissed her. She tried not to kiss back, she didn't want to, she wanted this to stop happening, but after a second she realized she couldn't, because as mad as he made her, as horrible as it made him look, she loved him and nothing changed that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pushed her up against the door. After a moment he was the one to pull away. Her eyes stayed closed for a second and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Livi…I didn't ask you to come here for this," He whispered and she finally opened her eyes and looked at him. "I really do want to talk…to explain," He said and as she looked straight at him she knew he was telling the truth. She nodded lightly and he pulled away but held her hand and led her to the living room. They sat on the couch and stared at each other for a moment.

"When?" She asked quietly and he knew exactly what she meant.

"About two months ago. Liv…I never felt anything for her. It was a mistake. I know it was a big mistake but…that is exactly what it was. Mellie and I…ever since you and I…Mellie and I haven't been together, and I missed you. That isn't an excuse, but since I knew I couldn't call you I found someone who meant nothing to me." He said looking away.

She didn't say anything, she couldn't. Yesterday she thought that her feelings weren't reciprocated but now…she was starting to think differently.

"Please say something," he begged.

"Yesterday, when you said you loved me…did you," She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Yes. I love you Livi and I know being president makes that all complicated, but I promise that I love you with all my heart…you're the love of my life," He said seriously. She looked at him once again to figure out if he was lying or not. Before he could react she lunged at him and kissed him. He quickly responded and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close to him so that she was sitting on his lap. He held onto her as he stood up and she wrapped her legs around him. He walked them towards a bedroom. He closed the door behind him. Outside of that room he was the President of the United States. Outside he was married and had two kids, but inside that room he was with the woman he was in love with, and she was all he thought about.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

He rubbed her arm lazily and pulled her closer to him. Her head was resting on his chest and her eyes were closed.

"We shouldn't have done this," She whispered.

"Probably not, but it doesn't matter…there is nowhere else I want to be," He said kissing the top of her head.

"Fitz…" She really didn't know what to say.

"Listen, when you left it tore me apart. I stopped being myself and I turned into whoever everyone else wanted me to be. I hate not being myself, and you are the only one that makes me see that. I know it would be difficult, but I can't lose you again Livi," He said honestly.

Her phone ringing left her thoughts in her head. She turned over in the bed and answered it.

"Hey Stephen…ok…do what you can I will be there in a few hours. I'm out of town…personal time Stephen…yea bye," She said hanging up. She was once again about to say something when the landline started to ring. She sighed and he rolled his eyes.

"Yea?" He said answering it. "Mellie…" he said looking quickly to Olivia who sat up straight and put the sheet around her and getting up to get her clothes. He reached out for her but she was already out of bed. "I'm coming back this evening. I'll probably leave in a few hours. Yea I'll see you then…you too…bye," He said hanging up.

"Livi," He said standing up while putting his boxers back on. She was almost fully dressed. He walked up to her and put his arm around her waist and pulled her too him.

"When you get that call doesn't it hit you that what you are doing is wrong. You aren't someone who can do this…you are the president and if someone finds out it will be in every tabloid and on every news station. You are the President of the United States…you are married and have children…you can't do this," She said not opening her eyes. His height advantage made it so that when her eyes were open she was looking at his chest, and if she looked at his chest she wouldn't be able to say the things she needed to say.

"Livi…yes she is my wife, and yes I loved her at one time, and she is the mother of my children and in that respect I will always love her, but listen to me. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the love of my life," He said leaning down and kissing her lightly. "Look at me Livi," He whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I have to go," She whispered.

"Please stay…" He begged.

"Stephen called, we have a case…" She said seriously. She put her jacket on and went to the door. She turned to him before leaving.

"When am I going to see you again?" he asked honestly.

"Probably in a few hours," She said with a small laugh.

"You know I mean alone," He said walking up to her.

"I don't know…just lets calm down a little…we'll talk later," She said giving him one more kiss before leaving the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. He felt as if he was going to lose her again, which is what he wanted to avoid. He loved her with everything he had and he would do anything it took to hold onto her.

**So there is chapter one…hope you like it…tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter…took a while…sorry! Any way tell me what you think!**

It had been a few days since they had actually talked. They had spoken the day before, but when they spoke he was the President and she was Olivia Pope. They weren't able to be Fitz and Liv. Whenever he saw her it took his breath away. He wanted and needed to talk to her again privately. He had to see how she was doing.

One day when she came by to talk to Cyrus about one of her clients that she needed to keep the White House out of he saw her and got his secretary to get her. She and Cyrus were on thin ice, but it was getting better. He obviously didn't know about her meeting at Camp David. When she walked out of his office Fitz's secretary stopped her.

"Ms. Pope, the president would like a word with you," She said with a smile. Olivia gave her a small smile as she walked towards the Oval Office. His secretary told her to go in, so without knocking she opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk reading some document that was probably really important. He looked up as she closed the door, and he smiled. It was a genuine smile that she missed seeing. It was the smile he saved for her. Without a word she walked to where they stood on her previous visit to his office. He stood up and stood at the window.

"Hi," He said still smiling.

"Hi," She said looking at him.

"Things have been crazy lately…I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk," He said honestly grabbing her hand. She smiled as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"You do know anyone can walk in at any time right?" She asked in a warning tone, but he could tell she wasn't really mad.

"Let them," He said seriously.

"Fitz…" She said really warning him.

"Anyone who is going to come in will knock." He countered quickly.

"Like Cyrus did?" She asked never being one to give up.

"Will you please let me win this once?" He said with a smile.

"You never have before, so why start now?" She asked also smiling. He leaned in to kiss her quickly when there was a knock on the door. He groaned and separated from her. She walked around to the other side of his desk and he told the person to come in.

"Sorry to interrupt sir," His secretary said coming in.

"No problem Mrs. Handley, what do you need?" He asked with a smile.

"Your meeting with the joint chiefs is in five minutes." She said before excusing herself.

"I have to…" He said pointing to the door.

"Yea," She said with a smile.

"We really can't get a break," He sighed as she walked back around to the other side of his desk.

"I know this is difficult, and stressful, but I promise we can make this work," He said honestly.

"It could be the universe…" She said but he cut her off by kissing her.

"It is not the universe trying to tell us something…I love you, we can make this work," He said keeping his forehead on hers. Her eyes were closed and she smiled.

"Whatever you say," She whispered. He kissed her quickly before she grabbed his jacket and helped him put it on. "Go be the President," She said straightening out his tie.

"Yes ma'am," He said with a smile. They walked to the door together, and when they opened it he was whisked away by aides and secret service to get to his meeting. She walked slowly through the halls taking note of the building she used to consider home. She was always there, and the things that were most important to her were there. She smiled, but wasn't paying attention, and ran into someone.

"I'm so…Billy," She said starting to apologize before giving him a smile.

"Liv, what are you doing here?" He asked with a smile.

"You know, running people over. The usual," She said with a smile.

"No seriously," He asked picking up a few papers he dropped.

"I needed to talk to Cyrus about a client, then the President and I needed to talk, and now I am leaving," She said looking at her watch.

"Would you like to have dinner?" he asked quickly.

"Billy…" She said both warning and being surprised.

"Come on, you don't work here anymore. There was always something between us…" He said honestly.

"Billy I can't," She said trying to be delicate.

"Is there another guy?" He asked giving her a look.

"Sorta…" She said before realizing she couldn't talk about it.

"Do I get to meet him?" He asked honestly.

"It's something I like keeping private Billy. I'm sorry…" She said seriously.

"I get it," He said but she could tell he was disappointed by it.

"I really do have to go," She said after a moment.

"Yea of course. Well this changes nothing I hope," He said referring to the recent awkward moment.

"Of course, we are definitely still friends who occasionally have to hate each other," She said with a laugh. He laughed to and she apologized one more time before leaving. She was shocked by Billy's offer, and she really didn't know what to do about it. While she had to hide her relationship with Fitz…whatever that relationship was, if she kept turning people down they would get suspicious.

When she got back to the office she got straight back into the current case they were working on. She tried to figure out how she and Fitz would work, and what to do about Billy. All she knew is that she wanted to make things work with Fitz because as dangerous as everything was, she had told Sully St. James the truth. Who you love shouldn't be a secret, but in her case since it had to be, she would do whatever it took to make it work.

**Ok end of chapter…tell me what you think, and sorry this took so long to get posted…I am preparing for finals so life is a little crazy right now.**


	3. One and Only

**So next chapter! Tell me what you think! Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter! They were great!**

She didn't know if she needed to tell Fitz about what had happened between her and Billy. Obviously nothing had come of it, but that didn't mean she could just forget about it. She had tried, really hard, but was unsuccessful. She and Fitz had been talking on a secure line every few days, but it was hard to see each other. She was starting to quickly remember how she fell in love with him, and why it was so hard to leave him.

A knock on her door surprised her one night. She walked over to the door and opened quickly. She froze right in her spot. He was standing right in front of her, in jeans and a sweatshirt. It was one of her favorite sweatshirts.

She ushered him in quickly and once she closed and locked the door she turned to him to see a smile on his face.

"Are you crazy?" She asked quickly.

"Yea…about you," He said still smiling. She slapped him in the arm but he could tell she was not mad at him.

"That is the cheesiest thing you have ever said to me," She said starting to smile.

"I wanted to see you smile. I know I shouldn't be here, but I needed to see you. I miss you," He said becoming more serious.

"I miss you too, but if you were seen coming here, you can get in a lot of trouble." She said honestly.

"I was careful, and secret service already have excuses for me. They are very creative guys," He said stepping towards her and grabbing her around the waist. He kissed her quickly and her hands went to his hair. They went and sat on the couch and just sat there together. Her head was in his lap and they stared at each other. The TV was on but neither of them paid any attention to it. At one point he yawned, and she smiled at him.

"How long has it been since you slept…" She said sitting up slightly and running a hand through his hair.

"It's hard to sleep without you Livi," He said honestly.

"Well…it is eleven, the press corps doesn't get in until seven. That means we have six hours until you need to leave, because you have to get back before they get there." She said with a smile.

"You sure?" He asked a little surprised.

"Cyrus told me you couldn't sleep and I am going to tell you the same thing I told him. Neither am I. I know I am the one that left, but it didn't make it any easier on me. It was the hardest decision I have ever made, and ever since then I haven't been able to sleep either. So…we are both going to go into my bedroom and sleep for a few hours." She said standing up and offering her hand. He took it and stood up and followed her to her bedroom. She pulled back the covers and they both climbed in. He pulled her to him and held her close. He kissed the top of her head lightly.

"I love you Livi," He whispered softly.

"I know…I love you too…now sleep," She said as they both finally closed their eyes and slept.

**OFOFOFOFOFOF**

When her alarm started to go off they both groaned. She reached over and turned it off. His arms pulled her back to him.

"We have to get up Fitz…" She said turning in his arms to face him. Their noses were touching as he opened his eyes. He smiled at her and gave her a small kiss.

"I would love to just not be President, just for a day. I want to be able to spend the whole day right here not worrying about what was outside of this apartment. Don't get me wrong I love being President. Without it I…I don't know what I would do. This is what I have wanted to achieve for a very long time, I have been planning for this since I got out of college. The best part of it is that I met you. I know life would be easier in some ways, but I don't care. Right here, right now is the moment I want to live in for the rest of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said honestly.

She had a few tears in her eyes and she let them fall. She didn't like to cry in front of people, but he was one of the few that she would concede to. He wiped them away lightly and kissed her again.

"But…today you have to be the President. You have to go back to the White House and run this country. You have to be there for your family. You can't be here today," She said running her hand through his hair.

"One day…our timing will be perfect, one day we will be able to just sit here together. That I can promise you," He whispered.

"Just not today," She said smiling slightly. They both started to slowly sit up. They got out of the bed quietly and walked to the front door. On the other side of that door was secret service, on the other side of that door he was the president, but for just a few hours that night on this side of the door he was Fitz. He was with Olivia, who is the love of his life. She is the woman he would do anything for; he would fight until the death for her. He would do anything for her, and for those few hours they were able to be together. He had to open the door and become the president; he had to be the married father who had a country to run. They didn't say anything; he just leaned down and kissed her. He poured everything into that kiss. He wanted to show her that while they would be apart for a while, he was always there for her, and he wanted to show her that she was what he lived and fought for everyday. She was his one and only.

**So there is the next chapter. It is shorter than the other ones sorry, but I have a new idea about to be published. After that one is finished I will try and get another chapter out for this story! Keep reviewing please!**


End file.
